Obsesión
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: El rencor de una reina, la obsesión de un príncipe y la venganza de un villano serán los sentimientos perfectos para desatar el caos en el futuro... una batalla que proviene desde el Milenio de Plata y trasciende hasta Tokio de Cristal. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en la temporada R de Sailor Moon 90 s contiene lemon
1. Primera parte: Milenio de Plata

_**Primera parte: El Milenio de Plata**_

Vivían en un planeta oscuro y frio, alejado de la Vía Láctea donde una vez habían habitado. Ahora reinaban en las sombras, creando un nuevo imperio.

La viudez de la Reina Ágata le había dado la fuerza y el coraje para sacar adelante su reino, su gente, sus hijos… y pretendía que ese odio que la consumía fuera heredado para poder mantener esa guerra, que era más personal que otra cosa.

Sin embargo, los pequeños príncipes aun no estaban envenenados por el odio de su madre; Diamante, el más grande, tenía 5 años, y Zafiro, 3. Para ellos, el mundo en el que vivían era perfecto y feliz.

El pequeño Diamante, con la inocencia de sus 5 años, amaba todas las cosas que habían en su planeta; las escazas plantas, los pocos animales… disfrutaba sentir el viento en la cara y reía cuando éste le agitaba su pequeña melena plateada. Pero su pasatiempo favorito era admirar un planeta hermoso, plateado y brillante en la lejanía del espacio.

Todas las noches, Diamante salía al balcón de su pequeño dormitorio para admirar las estrellas y ese planeta que le llamaba la atención, y con sus manitas trataba de alcanzarlo. Deseaba viajar ahí y conocer a la gente que lo habitaba.

Una noche, la reina decidió ser ella misma quien arropara a su hijito para la hora de dormir, así que recorrió los amplios y largos pasillos de su palacio hasta llegar a la habitación del niño. Entró y lo encontró en su balconcito, solo, observando el horizonte.

\- Diamante, ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está Topacio?

\- ¡Mami! – exclamó el niño – Le pedí a Topacio que se fuera, quería ver yo solito las estrellas.

\- Mi pequeño – acarició tiernamente la cabeza de su hijo – entra, hace frio y ya es hora de dormir.

\- Mami, ¿cómo se llama ese planeta que se ve allá? – señaló el niño

\- Ese no es un planeta, es un satélite llamado Luna – dijo con desprecio la Reina.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es muy bonito! ¿Podemos ir ahí mami?

\- ¡No Diamante! La Luna está habitada por gente muy mala y despreciable. Jamás debes ir ahí a menos que sea para acabar con esos infelices – Dijo con odio la reina Ágata – Nunca vayas hijo mío, porque ellos podrían matarte.

Diamante no podía creer que en aquél lugar tan hermoso pudiera existir gente tan malvada como decía su madre, y se dijo a sí mismo que algún día viajaría hasta ahí.

SxD

El tiempo pasó y Diamante fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un jovencito de 15 años; durante todo esos años jamás había dejado de observar la Luna y desear con todos sus fuerzas poder conocer tan bello lugar.

Una noche, en la que no había nadie que pudiera verlo en el palacio, se armó de valor y decidió que ya era momento de emprender su tan deseado viaje, así que tomó una capa y recorrió los oscuros pasillos sigilosamente hasta llegar al patio trasero y desde ahí teletransportarse al satélite.

Sin embargo, no se percató que alguien lo seguía de cerca.

\- Diamante, hermano, ¿a dónde vas?

\- ¡Zafiro! ¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa a tu habitación.

\- No hermano, dime, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- Voy a viajar a la Luna – contestó Diamante con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Pero hermano, nuestra madre nos lo tiene prohibido. Si ella se entera…

\- ¡No Zafiro por favor! No le digas nada, de verdad quiero ir.

\- Pero, ¿y si te pasa algo?

\- No sucederá nada, volveré pronto, solo no digas nada.

\- Está bien, cuídate.

Y usando su poder, el príncipe Diamante se teletransportó a la Luna, dejando a su afligido hermano en medio de la fría noche en Némesis.

SxD

El príncipe Diamante llegó a un bello y tibio campo; era de noche. Observó las hermosas casitas que había en aquel lugar, el Rio de la Serenidad y el imponente castillo que se erigía sobre este: era igual de grande que el suyo en Némesis, pero tenía algo que lo hacía ser más hermoso, más cálido…

Avanzó entre la arboleda asombrado por las cosas que encontraba a su paso; nada de eso había en su planeta. Observaba a las personas, las flores y los animales, parecía que siempre hubiera fiesta allí, y a lo lejos, pudo observar un hermoso y gran planeta azul que lo dejó maravillado.

Trepó por una de las paredes del castillo hasta llegar a su interior, pudiendo observar las bellezas que éste guardaba. Era mucho más majestuoso por dentro.

Avanzó hasta llegar a un árbol y se escondió tras él, pues había guardias haciendo una especie de ceremonia en el patio central; no eran como sus aguerridos guardias en su castillo, estos tenían rostros amables y hacían sus deberes con verdadero gusto.

Estaba entretenido viendo la ceremonia cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Diamante sintió que perdía el aliento ante el temor de ser descubierto, así que con mucho temor dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo había descubierto.

¡Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la dueña de esa vocecita! Era una niña de unos 12 años, su cabello rubio lo llevaba peinado en dos coletas con odangos y sus ojos eran tan azules como el planeta que había visto cuando llegó a la Luna. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco bordado con adornos dorados y era la niña más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Te comió la lengua el conejo? ¿Por qué no me respondes quién eres?

\- Yo… bueno… - Diamante no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Tienes una marca en la frente! ¡Como la mía! Solo que la tuya es una luna menguante…

\- Y la tuya es una luna creciente… Soy el Príncipe Diamante, de la familia de la Luna Obscura Black Moon y heredero al trono de Némesis – dijo orgulloso Diamante.

\- Yo soy la Princesa de la Luna Llena, Serenity. Bienvenido al Milenio de Plata, mi reino – dijo ella amablemente, y estrechó su mano con la de él.

Al contacto, Diamante no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez que la princesita emanaba, quedando enamorado al instante de ella, quien le sonreía plenamente. Era tan hermosa, y su voz… Parecía que no era caprichosa como la escandalosa de Esmeralda, la hija de la Condesa Amatista, prima y dama de compañía de su madre, con quien pretendían desposarlo.

\- Por favor Princesa, no vaya a decirle a nadie que estoy aquí. Si alguien se llega a enterar le podrían decir a mi madre y me castigaría.

\- Tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie, y puedes llamarme Serenity. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Desde ese momento, surgió una sincera amistad entre el príncipe Diamante y la princesa Serenity, aunque para el príncipe, lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad.

A partir de ahí, todas las noches, Diamante viajaba a la Luna, para disfrutar de la compañía de Serenity y conocer todas esas maravillas que la niña le mostraba día a día.

Reían, platicaban, jugaban… Diamante se sentía realmente feliz y enamorado, ¡su madre estaba equivocada! La gente de la luna era amable, ella era amable.

\- Serenity, cuando seamos mayores, me casaré contigo.

\- ¿De verdad Diamante? – preguntó emocionada Serenity

\- Si, te lo prometo. Serás mi reina, uniremos nuestros imperios, y seremos muy felices y todo será dicha y prosperidad.

\- Si Diamante, eso me encantaría mucho – y los dos chicos se abrazaron.

Pasaron los años y Diamante continuaba viajando a la Luna para visitar a la princesa, aunque ya no lo hacía tan seguido, puesto que sus obligaciones en su planeta fueron aumentando, pero nunca se olvidaba de la hermosa princesa que lo hechizara desde que tenía 15 años.

Ahora, a sus 21, el joven y apuesto príncipe estaba dispuesto a pedir su mano en matrimonio, a desposarla como le había prometido y hacer su vida a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Una de esas noches, el Príncipe Diamante decidió que era hora de presentarse ante la madre de Serenity y pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio, así que como muestra de su compromiso, cortó una orminia, la flor más extraña y hermosa que existía en todo Némesis, se vistió con su traje de Príncipe Heredero y salió al patio trasero de su palacio para emprender el viaje que decidiría su futuro cuando fue descubierto.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Diamante?- preguntó su madre.

\- ¡Madre! – exclamó sorprendido el príncipe.

\- Ni creas que iras a la Luna de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que voy hacia allí?

\- Lo siento hermano – dijo Zafiro – pero tenía que decírselo

\- ¡Traidor! – gritó Diamante – No me van a detener, esta noche le propondré matrimonio a la princesa Serenity.

\- ¿Y crees que la Reina Serenity permitirá que te cases con su hija? – dijo fríamente la reina Ágata – Serenity nos odia, ¡ella es la culpable de que vivamos en este lugar!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo ? – preguntó intrigado el platinado príncipe

\- La Reina Serenity y el Rey Apolo mataron a tu padre y nos desterraron a este lugar – dijo secamente Ágata - ¿Por qué crees que somos la Familia de la Luna Obscura? Nosotros vivíamos en la cara oculta de la Luna, y ellos usurparon el trono que nos correspondía a tu padre y a mí en el Milenio de Plata, ¡No les importó que tu fueras un pequeño de 2 años y tu hermano un recién nacido! ¡Y ahora me vienes a decir que estás enamorado de esa maldita princesa cuando deberías odiarla!

\- ¡Basta madre! ¡Serenity no es así! Ella es buena, gentil y me ama.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, hijo? – preguntó sarcástica Ágata – Estoy preparando un ataque hacia la Luna – comenzó a caminar alrededor de él – Tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados – se situó detrás de él y comenzó a hablarle al oído – y sé perfectamente que la princesa ha recibido visitas de otro príncipe… el príncipe de la Tierra creo…

Diamante cerró los puños con furia y se volvió hacia su madre

\- Detente madre, no te creo nada. Serenity se casará conmigo – contestó fríamente y se teletransportó a la Luna.

\- Madre… pero… - intervino Zafiro

\- Tranquilo Zafiro, deja que se desengañe solo. Vamos al salón de juntas, sigamos preparando nuestro ataque.

SxD

La espina de la duda que sembrara en su corazón la reina Ágata comenzaba a hacer efecto en Diamante. ¿Cómo era posible que los padres de Serenity le hubieran hecho eso a su familia? Y ¿sería verdad que otro príncipe la visitaba? Los celos y la duda lo mataban, deseaba cuanto antes aterrizar en la Luna y encontrarse con su amada para preguntarle lo que pasaba.

-¡Serenity! ¡Serenity! – la llamó

\- ¡Diamante! – La princesa salió a su encuentro y se estrecharon en un abrazo sincero; para ella de amistad, para él de amor - ¿Diamante qué ocurre?

\- Mira lo que te traje – acarició el rostro de la princesa – Es la flor más bella que existe en todo Némesis.

-¡Oh Diamante! ¡Es muy hermosa!

\- Princesa Serenity, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – se hincó, tomando una de sus manos y ofreciéndole la flor.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó la princesa, sorprendida.

\- Serenity cásate conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos chicos, te dije que nos casaríamos?

\- Pero Diamante, éramos unos niños… además, te quiero como amigo y…

El semblante de Diamante se ensombreció

-¿Y qué, Serenity?

\- Estoy enamorada del Príncipe de la Tierra; Endymión y yo nos casaremos.

El Príncipe sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, su madre tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta, pulverizó la flor que le iba a dar a Serenity y sin prestar atención a todas las cosas que ella le decía, se levantó y volvió a su planeta, lleno de rabia y desesperación.

Hecho una furia, Diamante irrumpió en el salón de juntas de su palacio, dónde su madre sostenía una sesión con todos sus fieles súbditos y el príncipe Zafiro sobre el ataque a la Luna.

\- ¡Madre! – gritó lleno de dolor Diamante – Tenías razón, ella se casará con otro.

\- Te lo dije hijo. Ven, únete a nosotros, ataquemos la Luna y ¡acabemos con todos!

\- Pero yo quiero a la Princesa, madre

\- Entonces – dijo malévolamente la Reina Ágata – Ataca la Luna y reclama a la princesa como tu botín…

\- Si – dijo Diamante, deformando su hermoso rostro en una mueca malsana y malévola.

SxD

Los días pasaron, la Familia Black Moon se encontraba reunida en la sala del trono; Diamante estaba a la cabeza de la invasión que su madre había planeado por años. Ahora, sentado en el trono y con una copa de vino en la mano, esperaba las noticias que su general Rubeus le tenía que traer para poder atacar.

\- Alteza – dijo el pelirrojo general – El Milenio de Plata ha sido destruido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Diamante, al tiempo que rompía su copa.

\- Al parecer, una fuerza obscura se nos ha adelantado. La causante de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata es una tal Reina Beril, comandada por la Reina Metalia

\- ¿Hay sobrevivientes? – preguntó la Reina Ágata

\- No Majestad, todos están muertos, incluyendo la reina y la princesa.

Diamante no pudo soportar la noticia; a pesar de que la princesa lo había rechazado, ya se había hecho a la idea de que la tendría a su lado y ahora, con esa terrible noticia, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir sin la mujer que tanto deseaba? Fuera de sí, se retiró a sus habitaciones, tratando de esa manera apaciguar su alma herida.

\- Zafiro, ve a buscar a Esmeralda y mándala a las habitaciones de tu hermano. Diamante necesita que lo reconforten – ordenó Ágata

\- Si madre – Hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

SxD

Esmeralda llegó a las habitaciones del príncipe Diamante. Desde que tenía uso de razón lo había amado, pero el príncipe apenas y la volteaba a ver. Cuando supo que la Reina Ágata y su madre planeaban comprometerlos, fue la chica más feliz de Némesis, pero sus ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando se dio cuenta que el príncipe no la amaba a ella, sino a esa tal Princesa de la Luna Llena que vivía muy lejos de ahí.

Ahora ahí estaba, en el umbral de la habitación de Diamante. Le daba gracias a las fuerzas oscuras de esa Reina Beril de la que todos hablaban de que se hubiera deshecho de la odiosa princesa, y ahora, ella sería la única mujer que obtuviera el amor del príncipe.

Lo vio hincado al pie de su cama, llorando y maldiciendo una y otra vez el no haber traído consigo a Serenity cuando ésta le dijo que no se casaría con él; la hubiera obligado, la hubiera hecho su reina y ahora, estaba muerta, y nunca más la volvería a ver.

\- Alteza – susurró Esmeralda

\- Esmerada…

Diamante se incorporó, tomándola bruscamente por los brazos y la besó salvajemente. Esmeralda rodeó su cuello e instintivamente él la llevó a la cama.

Destrozó el vestido que llevaba puesto y la besó con desesperación, tratando de calmar su ego herido. Recorrió todo su cuerpo, se deshizo de su ropa interior y de un tirón le abrió las piernas para penetrarla una y otra vez.

Esmeralda sentía las embestidas del príncipe, sumida en un extraño éxtasis de placer que le provocaba ver al príncipe así, de esa manera tan irracional y salvaje haciéndola suya. Se aferró a la espalda de él enterrándole las uñas y arqueando la espalda, lista para unirse a él en un solo orgasmo, cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar el nombre que el príncipe aullaba con dolor al mismo tiempo que terminaba dentro de ella.

¡SERENITY!

* * *

Hola!

Bueno Sailor Moon Crystal ha terminado y creo que hay black ladies que nos quedamos con ganas de más acerca de nuestro amado Príncipe (Seiya no te pongas celoso ok?) Así que aquí les dejo la primera parte de este mini fic.

Lo estaré publicando cada domingo (si, es madrugada del lunes pero el día no me alcanzó -.-)

Espero que sea de su agrado, y pues es de los primeros fics que escribí, por eso tal vez haya cosillas medias raras, pero tratare de revisarlo y editarlo antes de subirlo :) y si, contiene lemon, porque, qué es la vida sin él? jaja xD

Besos estelares Bombones y nos leemos el próx domingo! :D


	2. Segunda parte: Tokio de Cristal

_**Segunda Parte: Tokio de Cristal**_

Viajaban por todo el universo conquistando reinos y destruyendo planetas, siendo más poderosos cada vez; el imperio de Black Moon se extendía a lo largo y ancho de los confines de la galaxia, todo encabezado por el Príncipe Diamante, el nuevo líder de la familia.

A su paso, se encontraron con una entidad maligna llamada el Gran Sabio, quien se convirtió en el principal consejero del Príncipe Diamante y que le habló de un poderosa fuente de energía llamado Cristal de Plata, el cual le daría poder supremo en todo el universo. Desde entonces, el príncipe ansió encontrar ese cristal a como diera lugar.

Diamante estaba en el salón del trono bebiendo su acostumbrada copa de vino cuando Zafiro entró al lugar.

\- El Gran Sabio localizó la ubicación del Cristal de Plata. Se encuentra en un planeta llamado Tierra.

\- ¿La Tierra eh? – dijo Diamante, dando vueltas a su capa, enarcando una ceja – Me pregunto qué será de ese planeta después de lo que ocurrió…

Zafiro soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que su hermano aun no superaba lo ocurrido hacía siglos en el Milenio de Plata.

\- Bien Zafiro, dile a Rubeus que comande nuestro ejército hacia allí. Le daremos una visita a ese planeta.

\- Si

\- Ah Zafiro, manda a Esmeralda a mis habitaciones. Dile que la estaré esperando.

El Príncipe Zafiro salió de la sala del trono para dirigirse hacia el cuartel de Rubeus y dar la orden que su hermano había dictado cuando se encontró en el pasillo a la peliverde.

\- Esmeralda – dijo secamente Zafiro – Mi hermano te está esperando

Esmeralda bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación y echó a andar en dirección a las habitaciones de Diamante cuando fue detenida por los comentarios del pelinegro.

\- ¿Así que te has convertido en la zorra del príncipe? – espetó con desprecio Zafiro, no pudiendo contener su rabia.

\- ¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra Zafiro!

\- ¿Ah no? – la encaró – Entonces, ¿por qué te acuestas con mi hermano?

\- Tu madre me encargó cuidar de él, y me lo reafirmó en su lecho de muerte.

\- ¿Y crees que después de todos estos siglos mi hermano se va a casar contigo? Si no lo hizo cuando recién murió mi madre, menos lo hará ahora.

¡Cállate! – la chica abofeteó al príncipe.

\- A mí no me tratas así – Zafiro la tomó bruscamente por los hombros y la acercó a su rostro – Mucho cuidado en cómo te diriges hacia mí, que no somos iguales, estúpida cortesana con aspiraciones de reina.

La acercó aún más a su rostro – Y a ver qué día también pasas por mis habitaciones, me encantaría que me hicieras gozar al igual que haces gozar a mi hermano – el pelinegro la besó por la fuerza y luego se retiró, riéndose malévolamente.

Esmeralda estaba hecha una furia. Sabía perfectamente que Zafiro tenía razón, que el Príncipe no tenía ningún interés en casarse con ella, que solo la utilizaba para saciar sus instintos sexuales, pero aunque sea de esa manera, tenía un poco del amor y el favor del Príncipe, sabía que llegado el momento, sería ella quien daría descendencia al trono de Némesis y entonces, Zafiro se tragaría sus palabras.

SxD

Zafiro aun no comprendía esa extraña obsesión que tenía Esmeralda por su hermano, y éste a su vez por la princesa muerta hacía siglos. Desde que comenzó a crecer, había amado en secreto a Esmeralda, y recordaba con coraje la primera noche que pasara ella con su hermano cuando éste se enteró de la tragedia del Milenio de Plata; no soportaba ver a la mujer que amaba mendigando un amor que jamás sería correspondido, por eso la trataba así, porque deseaba ser él quien la tuviera en su cama y no Diamante, pero ella había decidido convertirse en la amante de su hermano y ante eso no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que llegara el momento de consolarla.

\- Rubeus – dijo el pelinegro, quien acababa de llegar al cuartel general.

\- Alteza – el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia.

\- Dice mi hermano que comande el ejército hacia el planeta Tierra de inmediato.

\- Bien, así será.

SxD

Al caer la noche, Diamante, Zafiro y Rubeus se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas.

\- Alteza, ya está todo listo para atacar la Tierra – le informó Rubeus a Diamante.

\- Muy bien Rubeus

\- Nuestro principal objetivo es una ciudad llamada Tokio de Cristal, es ahí donde el Gran Sabio localizó la energía del Cristal de Plata – explicaba el general sobre un mapa virtual que flotaba sobre la mesa principal del salón de juntas.

\- Perfecto, vayamos hacia allá.

SxD

Tokio de Cristal era el nuevo reino del Milenio de Plata en la Tierra, gobernado por la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion, las reencarnaciones de los antiguos Princesa de la Luna y Príncipe de la Tierra respectivamente, pero eso Diamante no lo sabía.

Cuando Black Moon llegó a Tokio de Cristal, Diamante pudo sentir la poderosa energía del Cristal de Plata y comenzó a atacar todo a su paso, desesperado por apoderarse de él.

La Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion se encontraban en la terraza del castillo cuando las sailor scouts fueros a buscarlos.

\- ¡Majestades! – dijo Sailor Venus – Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, y parece que es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Pero cómo? El Planeta es muy seguro, no entiendo que sucedió

\- No lo sabemos Majestad pero, están aquí y se dirigen al Palacio.

\- Serenity – dijo el Rey – Es mejor que nos preparemos para el ataque.

\- Sailor Scouts, protejamos Tokio de Cristal.- dijo la rubia, para después dirigirse hacia su esposo- Endymion, cuida a la Pequeña Dama.

El Príncipe Diamante y su ejército avanzaban implacables a través de Tokio de Cristal; su objetivo era llegar al castillo, matar a los que habitaban en él y apoderarse del Cristal de Plata, cuando a su paso salieron las guardianas de la Reina.

\- ¡Detente! – gritaron al unísono – No te permitiremos que alteres la paz de este planeta.

El Príncipe las recibió con una estruendosa carcajada - ¿Es que acaso no saben quién soy? Será mejor que no se interpongan en mi camino. ¡Díganme! ¿Dónde está el Cristal de Plata? – les demandó

\- Nunca lo obtendrás.

Diamante escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a las guardianas, estas a su vez dejaron el paso franco a la dueña de la voz, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la dueña de "esa voz" era la misma que lo había sorprendido siglos atrás cuando viajó por primera vez a la Luna, la misma a la que le había pedido matrimonio, aquella princesa muerta siglos atrás en el Milenio de Plata.

\- ¡Princesa Serenity! – exclamó el príncipe lleno de asombro.

\- Soy la Neo Reina Serenity, soberana de Tokio de Cristal. No sé quién seas ni como me conozcas, pero nunca permitiré que te lleves el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Diamante no salía de su asombro – Soy el Príncipe Diamante, de la familia de la luna obscura Black Moon y soberano de Némesis, y tu, Neo Reina Serenity, serás mía junto con el Cristal de Plata.

\- ¡Jamás te lo permitiremos! – gritaron las sailor scouts, y comenzarón una cruenta batalla contra Black Moon.

Diamante logró acercarse a la Neo Reina Serenity, pero esta lo miró con odio y desprecio, y usando el poder del Cristal de Plata, logró repeler el ataque, enviándolos al instante y sin saber cómo de vuelta a Némesis.

SxD

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que esté viva?! – gritó Diamante – ¡Y lo que es peor aún, con solo usar el Cristal de Plata fue capaz de enviarnos a todos de vuelta a Némesis!

El Príncipe Diamante estaba hecho una furia; deseaba el poder del cristal y ahora que había descubierto que su amada Serenity estaba viva, también la deseaba a ella. Iba y venía en el amplio salón de juntas, frente a él estaba el gran sabio, su hermano, Rubeus y Esmeralda.

\- Dime Gran Sabio como es que esa mujer está viva.

\- Príncipe Diamante, ella no es la misma Princesa Serenity que conoció hace siglos en el Milenio de Plata. La Neo Reina Serenity es la reencarnación de la princesa en la tierra.

\- ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero junto con el Cristal de Plata! ¡Rubeus! Prepara un nuevo ataque ahora mismo, acabemos con ese planeta.

SxD

El nuevo ataque de Black Moon no se lo esperaba nadie. A los súbditos de los reyes no les dio de tiempo de defender ni Tokio de Cristal ni el palacio; Black Moon se apoderó rápidamente de la ciudad, matando a todos los que se encontraban en su paso.

Las Sailor Scouts lo único que podían hacer era proteger a su reina mientras ésta se dirigía al salón sagrado por el cristal para poder usarlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no hallarlo.

\- ¡El Cristal de Plata no está! – exclamó horrorizada Serenity

\- No puede ser Serenity – dijo el rey – el Cristal de Plata está unido a ti

\- Si pero no está, no siento su fuerza dentro del castillo.

\- ¡Majestades! – irrumpieron las sailor scouts – ya es demasiado tarde, ellos están aquí.

\- Lo sentimos majestad – dijo Sailor Mercury – pero debemos protegerla.

Y antes que la Neo Reina pudiera decir algo, las sailor scouts la sumieron en un profundo sueño y la encerraron en un cristal, protegiéndola de cualquier mal.

Apenas pudieron hacer eso cuando Rubeus y Zafiro irrumpieron en el lugar matando a las sailor scouts y al rey. Solo el poder del Cristal de Plata podría devolverles la vida.

Una vez aniquilados todos y dejándole el paso libre, el Príncipe Diamante y el Gran Sabio recorrieron todo el palacio, sin encontrar rastros del Cristal de Plata.

Diamante llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la Neo Reina Serenity atrapada en el cristal. Lágrimas de furia mal contenida y dolor corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no! – dijo, acercándose y cayendo de hinojos ante la dama durmiente del palacio - ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Por qué te han vuelto a arrancar de mi lado?

Esmeralda estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, ardiendo de celos al ver que por más que lo intentara, nunca podría ser la dueña del amor del príncipe.

\- Príncipe Diamante – dijo el Gran Sabio, acompañado de Rubeus – He localizado el Cristal de Plata

\- ¿Qué? – Diamante alzó la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados - ¿Dónde está?

\- Parece que la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity lo lleva consigo, y ha viajado al pasado en busca de ayuda.

\- ¡Rubeus!

\- Si alteza.

\- Sigue a ese Conejo al pasado y tráeme el Cristal de Plata, lo necesito para apoderarme de este planeta y despertar a esta mujer, ¡ella será mi reina!

\- Si alteza.

Esmeralda no pudo soportarlo más y regresó a Némesis antes que Rubeus.

Sería ella quien encontraría el Cristal de Plata primero y lo pondría a los pies de su amado príncipe, así él se fijaría en ella, no sin antes eliminar a la Dama que dormía en el Castillo de Cristal, y de paso, eliminar a Zafiro de una buena vez.

\- ¡Petzite, Berjerite, Calaverite, Karmesite!

\- Estamos a sus órdenes Señora – dijeron 4 voces al unísono.

\- Necesito que viajen al pasado, específicamente al siglo XX. Atrapen al molesto Conejo y tráiganme el Cristal de Plata. No permitan que Rubeus se los arrebate.

\- Si

Y así, esperando que su maquiavélico plan fuera llevado a cabo, Esmeralda mandó a las Cuatro Hermanas de la Persecución en pos de la pequeña princesa de Tokio de Cristal, sin saber que sus planes nunca se llevarían a cabo.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este mini fic la cual espero sea de su agrado :)

Gracias a Mirel Moon por su review, me da gusto que te gusten mis historias n.n y a Majho Duran y Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus comentarios vía FB.

No se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook Gabiusa Kou y los invito a leer mis otros fics: **Amor de las estrellas, Verdad de las estrellas** (ambos son SxS y este último es la continuación del primero), **Sweet Love, Demasiado tarde, La fuerza del destino** y **Exquisite innocence** (estos ultimos son MxY).

Nos leemos el proximo domingo Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


	3. Tercera parte: Secuestro

**Advertencia: alto contenido lemon**

 _ **Tercera parte: El secuestro**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Rubeus se encontraba en el siglo XX luchando contra las guardianas de esa época sin resultados satisfactorios. Recordó esa vez cuando se enteró que Esmeralda, sin su consentimiento, había mandado a las Cuatro Hermanas de la Persecución en busca del Conejo y cómo había montado en cólera, a tal grado que le rompió el labio a Esmeralda de un golpe. Si no hubiera sido por Zafiro, tal vez Esmeralda hubiera quedado con los ojos morados. Ahora se lo agradecía, Rubeus solo no habría podido contra las sailor scouts.

El Príncipe Diamante se encontraba en su habitación, parado frente a la ventana mirando al horizonte y sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el Gran Sabio fue a verlo.

\- Príncipe Diamante

\- ¿Qué sucede Gran Sabio?

\- El Conejo ha vuelto a este siglo

Diamante volteó para encarar al Gran Sabio, sorprendido.

\- ¿Está aquí? ¿Rubeus y las Cuatro Hermanas lo trajeron?

\- Me temo que no, Alteza. Rubeus está muerto y las Cuatro Hermanas de la Persecución decidieron quedarse en el siglo XX como humanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces cómo es que el Conejo ha vuelto?

\- El Conejo trajo a las Sailor Scouts de aquél siglo con la intención de que despierten a la Neo Reina.

\- Mi querida Neo Reina Serenity… ¿qué hay del Cristal de Plata? ¿La chiquilla aún lo lleva consigo?

\- Si Príncipe, pero existe otro Cristal de Plata, y ese lo lleva Sailor Moon.

\- ¿Sailor Moon? ¿Quién diablos es Sailor Moon?

\- Es la identidad pasada de la Neo Reina Serenity.

Al escuchar eso, un brillo destacó en la mirada del Príncipe Diamante.

\- ¿Dónde están, Gran Sabio?

\- En estos momentos, el Conejo los lleva al Palacio de Cristal.

\- En ese caso, creo que iré yo mismo a atrapar a ese escurridizo Conejo.

Dicho esto, Diamante decidió teletransportarse a Tokio de Cristal para obtener el Cristal de Plata, aunque su verdadero objetivo era atrapar a Sailor Moon.

SxD

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, las sailor scouts y Rini se encontraban atravesando el patio central del castillo, rumbo a la entrada principal.

\- Vaya, así que esta es tu casa Rini – dijo Sailor Mars

\- Si. Mi mamá duerme en una de las habitaciones del ala sur del castillo.

\- Tu mamá debe ser una dama muy distinguida y poderosa – dijo Sailor Mercury.

\- Así es, no entiendo cómo es que Serena pueda ser la misma Neo Reina si todos sabemos que no es nada distinguida – Dijo Sailor Venus riendo

\- Mmm – gruñó Sailor Moon - ¡Cállense! Déjenme en paz chicas.

\- Silencio – dijo Tuxedo Mask – Algo no anda bien aquí.

Las Sailor Scouts se pusieron alerta, pero fueron sorprendidas por una explosión que las lanzó varios metros lejos de donde estaban.

De entre las nubes de polvo provocadas por la explosión, las chicas y Tuxedo Mask vieron caminar una figura alta de cabello corto y larga capa que les habló con un tono burlón

\- Vaya vaya, así que el Conejo trajo compañía.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sailor Moon.

\- Soy el Príncipe Diamante de la familia de la Luna Obscura Black Moon. Ahora, ¡entreguen al Conejo de una buena vez!

\- ¡Eso nunca! ¡Yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Y comenzaron a luchar contra el Príncipe Diamante para evitar que secuestrara a Rini. Todas, incluyendo Tuxedo Mask lucharon hasta el cansancio contra los poderes oscuros del Príncipe, sin embargo, éste era demasiado fuerte.

En medio del caos y la confusión, Rini huyó asustada y se perdió entre los jardines del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie excepto el Gran Sabio, que tenía otros planes en mente.

Poco a poco, Diamante y Sailor Moon quedaron frente a frente; él se perdió en la inmensidad de sus hermosos ojos azules y reconoció en ellos a la princesa muerta y a la dama que dormía en el palacio, así que decidió que en ese momento podría cobrarle al destino todo lo que le debía.

Solo bastó un momento de descuido para que el Príncipe Diamante tomara en brazos a Sailor Moon, desapareciendo con ella llevándosela a quien sabe dónde en medio de risas burlonas y el asombro de los compañeros de lucha de la chica.

\- ¡Nooo Sailor Moon! – Gritó Tuxedo Mask – Sailor Mercury pronto, ¿puedes localizar a dónde se llevó ese maniático a Sailor Moon?

\- Eso estoy haciendo Tuxedo Mask. Parece que el Príncipe Diamante se llevó a Serena a un lugar llamado Némesis.

\- ¿Dónde está Rini?- preguntó Sailor Júpiter

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Rini ha desaparecido también!

\- Ustedes quédense aquí y busquen a Rini. Yo viajaré a Némesis y rescataré a Sailor Moon – Indicó Tuxedo Mask.

SxD

Diamante regresó a su palacio en Némesis con Sailor Moon desmallada en brazos. Al cruzar la puerta principal, el Príncipe Zafiro salió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo pudiste liberar a la Dama durmiente del Palacio?

\- Ella no es la Neo Reina Serenity hermano, ella es Sailor Moon, la identidad de la Neo Reina en el pasado y reencarnación de mi amada Princesa en la Tierra.

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿cómo su hermano pudo capturar a esa mujer del pasado? Vio con tristeza como Diamante comenzaba a susurrarle cosas extrañas a Sailor Moon en el oído y comprendió que estaba más mal psicológicamente de lo que creía.

\- Zafiro, ordena a los sirvientes que la arreglen y la depositen en mi habitación. Esta hermosura y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente desde hace siglos.

\- Si

En ese momento, fieles sirvientes del castillo tomaron a Serena y la llevaron a la habitación del Príncipe, mientras éste se dirigía al cuarto de ducha, para prepararse para la Princesa.

Zafiro observó a lo lejos a Esmeralda, quien, escondida detrás de las muchas columnas que rodeaban la antesala del palacio, observaba llena de celos y rabia aquella escena para después, con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigirse al patio. Sin pensarlo más, Zafiro fue tras ella.

SxD

Serena despertó en una gran habitación blanca rodeada de columnatas de mármol, contaba con amplios ventanales que en ese momento estaban cerradas por pesadas cortinas color carmesí. Era una habitación sobria y elegante, con unos cuantos muebles.

Intentó incorporarse y para su espanto, se dio cuenta que estaba atada a la gran cama en la que se encontraba y llevaba puesto un vestido amplio y semitransparente con bordados dorados y piedras semi preciosas que dejaba visualizar sus senos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi broche?

\- Así que ya despertaste, hermosa Neo Reina Serenity

Serena pudo observar al dueño de la sensual voz que se encontraba recargado en la puerta de entrada de la habitación y que, con paso firme se acercó hasta la cama donde ella estaba.

Diamante se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a voltear el rostro hacia él.

\- Mi hermosa Neo Reina Serenity, mi Princesa de la Luna…

\- ¡Suéltame! Yo no soy ninguna de ellas.

\- Pero en el pasado fuiste la Princesa y en el futuro serás la Neo Reina. Pasado, presente o futuro ¡da igual! Tú serás mía Sailor Moon. ¿A caso no me recuerdas? – Diamante acariciaba embobado el cabello de Serena con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! No, no sé quién seas, ¡y nunca seré tuya!

. Sailor Moon, tú y yo nos conocimos en el Milenio de Plata y prometí casarme contigo.

Serena abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Nunca en su vida había tenido recuerdos de haber conocido a Diamante y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- No puede ser – sollozó – Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Darien, desde el pasado. A él lo recuerdo, pero a ti no.

\- Eso es porque nunca me amaste realmente. Creí que me querías, que serías mi reina y el día que te propuse matrimonio me rompiste el corazón. Desde ese día juré vengarme, juré que serías mía a como diera lugar y ahora ¡mírate! Estas aquí, en mi lecho y a mi merced, Serenity.

Serena forcejeó intentando soltarse pero fue inútil, Diamante sometió todo su cuerpo al montarse sobre ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se fundió con ella en un beso apasionado que marcaría el principio de un tormentoso suplicio.

SxD

Zafiro encontró a Esmeralda sentada en una de las bancas que había en el patio trasero del castillo, se detuvo junto a uno de las columnas que sostenían el techo del pasillo y la observó. No pudo evitar sentirse lastimado al verla sufrir así.

Esmeralda estaba llorando, inconsolable; sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que el Príncipe tuviera encerrada a esa mujer en su habitación: la haría suya a como diera lugar.

Aún no comprendía cómo era posible que estuviera viva, que a pesar de tantos siglos ella seguía fastidiándole la existencia. En el pasado, presente y futuro, el fantasma de la Princesa Serenity se interponía entre ella y Diamante, y por más que lo intentara, por más que tratara de complacer a su adorado Príncipe en todo, él jamás la amaría. Sus lágrimas eran de amargura.

\- Esmeralda – dijo Zafiro, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres Príncipe? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? – preguntó, enjugándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

\- Nada de eso Esmeralda – la voz del príncipe Zafiro era suave – Es solo que… no me gusta verte así…

Esmeralda volteó a verlo sorprendida por la sincera preocupación que percibió en el Príncipe Zafiro, quien la miraba con ojos afligidos. Zafiro se sentó a lado de ella y tomó su mano, lo que hizo que Esmeralda se ruborizara un poco.

\- Esmeralda, no sufras. Siempre has sabido que mi hermano ama a esa mujer y ahora que la encontró no descansará hasta obtenerla. No mereces sufrir por alguien que no te ama.

\- Zafiro, ¿por qué te portas tan amable conmigo? – preguntó sorprendida Esmeralda, ya que Zafiro siempre la había tratado con desprecio por ser la amante de su hermano.

El príncipe Zafiro tomó el rostro de Esmeralda entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar con el dedo pulgar su mejilla.

\- Porque te amo

Esmeralda se ruborizó violentamente y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al descubrir que Zafiro le hablaba con sinceridad. Éste le sonreía y ella se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules.

\- Y te pido perdón por tratarte como lo hice todo este tiempo, pero me consumía la rabia al saber que mi hermano te tocaba sin sentir nada por ti, y tu, sufriendo por él, humillándote…

\- Zafiro…

El pelinegro tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de Esmeralda que caían sobre su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

\- Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad… - Zafiro se ruborizó

Y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que unieron sus labios en un tímido beso de amor sincero.

SxD

Serena sentía las caricias del atractivo y malvado príncipe por todo su cuerpo; su mano bajaba por su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a la redondez de sus senos, donde se entretenía rozando con los dedos sus pezones a través de la delgada tela del vestido que llevaba puesto aún, bajaba por su vientre y recorría sus largas piernas. Odiaba sus caricias.

Diamante disfrutaba el poder tocar por primera vez a la mujer que tanto había ansiado, que el destino le arrebatar y que ahora estaba ahí… se acercaba a su cuello y le daba besos húmedos, así continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo de Serena hasta llegar a sus senos, donde primero pasó suavemente los dedos sobre ellos para después acercar sus labios a los pezones y comenzar a juguetear con ellos a través de la tela que los cubría. Los pezones de Serena comenzaron a responder.

\- Basta – decía Serena sollozando

Shhh…- Diamante se incorporó y puso un dedo en los labios a Serena – Tranquila Serenity, no te voy a lastimar, te lo prometo.

Se acercó hasta su rostro y la besó, introduciéndole violentamente la lengua en la boca, para después darle un suave beso húmedo en nariz y volver a descender a través de su cuerpo. Sus hábiles manos bajaron hasta el vientre para después alzar la falda del vestido de la rubia y poder tocar su entrepierna.

\- Ahí no Diamante, ¡por favor!

\- ¿Por qué no amor?

Diamante había comenzado a acariciar el sexo de Serena suavemente con el dedo índice y medio y pudo sentir a través de la delgada tela de la tanga que ésta comenzaba a humedecerse.

\- Así me gustan las mujeres, húmedas – le dijo con voz ronca.

Serena se sonrojó; no sabía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera, si ella no quería que ese hombre la siguiera tocando. No sabía que era exactamente lo que le excitaba de esa situación que le provocaba sentir cosas que no deseaba.

Diamante se incorporó y se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando su musculoso torso desnudo, no pudiendo evitar en Serena la apreciación del bien moldeado cuerpo del atractivo muchacho.

Semidesnudo, procedió a romper el vestido que lo separaba del contacto directo con aquella hermosa y tersa piel blanca, quedando embelesado con la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos y provocando la erección de su miembro.

El tener a Sailor Moon en su cama, con las manos atadas a la cabecera de la misma, sollozando que la dejara libre mientras yacía semidesnuda, solo cubierta por esa diminuta y mojada tanga, sus senos mostrándose duros y sus rozados pezones erectos en respuesta a las caricias proporcionadas antes le excitaba sobremanera.

Diamante se deslizó a través del cuerpo de ella, sintiéndolo a través de su desnudo torso y llegando hasta sus labios para besarla y morderla, mientras ella giraba el rostro en señal de rechazo.

\- Por favor Diamante, ya basta, no quiero.

\- Serenity… - frotó su nariz en la mejilla y oreja de Serena – te amo – tomó el rostro de la muchacha por la barbilla obligándola a voltear para mirarse a los ojos – si supieras todo lo que he sufrido, lo que he tenido que vivir todos estos siglos… te amo tanto Serenity, te prometo que no te voy a lastimar.

\- Si me amas, déjame ir, por favor.

Pero para el Príncipe Diamante, que ya estaba bastante afectado de sus facultades, las súplicas de Serena eran palabras de amor, sumiéndose en su propia fantasía y evadiéndose de la realidad.

Diamante recorrió el cuerpo de Serena lentamente con la lengua, hasta llegar a su vientre bajo, frotando su nariz contra la piel de ella y mirándola de forma perversa.

\- Diamante no, eso no por favor – jadeó Serena

Pero éste no hizo caso, abrió las piernas de ella y acercó su boca al sexo de la chica, para recorrerlo lentamente con la lengua a través de la tela. Hábilmente, el Príncipe hizo a un lado la tela para dejar al aire aquella hermosa fruta prohibida que tanto deseaba probar, esa hermosa flor rosada que emanaba una cristalina y dulce miel que lo embelesó al instante; recorrió con los dedos las entrañas de Serena, explorando cada uno de sus pliegues, para después, besar esos carnosos labios que lo invitaban libar del jugo que de ellos brotaba.

Al sentir el contacto, Serena no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de horror que retumbó por todo el palacio.

Diamante siguió su ardua tarea en la entrepierna de Serena sin importarle que ésta intentara cerrar las piernas para impedirle que continuara; la chica lloraba y no podía evitar dejar escapar uno que otro gemido. Deseaba que Diamante se detuviera, que la dejara en paz. Se sentía muy avergonzada, pues nunca nadie, ni siquiera Darien había tenido acceso a sus partes íntimas, y al pensar en él sentía más vergüenza aún.

No entendía por qué sentía ese extraño placer que la embargaba, no deseaba sentir nada porque detestaba a Diamante, sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba dejándola percibir esa oleada electrizante que le provocaba la lengua del príncipe.

Diamante se percató de que las piernas de Serena comenzaban a temblar y decidió parar, todavía no había llegado el momento de que su princesa terminara.

Se incorporó y reptó por el cuerpo de Serena hasta llegar a su boca y besarla, dejándole sentir su propio sabor. Diamante se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior para colocarse de cuclillas sobre el pecho de Serena, dejando su miembro casi en la cara de ésta; la rubia adivinó qué seguía a continuación.

\- Diamante, basta por favor – dijo Serena, girando la cara a un lado en señal de rechazo

\- Abre la boca Serenity

Diamante tomó a la muchacha por la barbilla y le apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para obligarla a abrir la boca e introdujo lentamente su miembro para después tomar un ritmo acompasado que le permitiera sentir placer sin llegar al orgasmo.

Serena sentía mucho asco; no le gustaba el sabor del príncipe, además de que éste la estaba lastimando al sujetarla con tanta fuerza para poder penetrarle la boca. Nunca había hecho eso, nunca había probado un miembro antes; a lo más que había llegado era tocar uno sobre la ropa y eso lo había hecho con Darien una tarde en la que se quedó con él en su departamento estudiando para su examen de matemáticas.

Darien…

Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. ¿Cuántas veces él la cuidó? ¿Cuántas veces siempre la detuvo cuando la curiosidad y las hormonas se apoderaban de ella? _"Aun no es el momento Serena"_ _"Quiero que ese día sea el más especial para ti" "Te amo Serena"_ … Él, que lo único que había hecho era recorrer su cuerpo sobre su ropa, él que la llenaba solo de caricias pero que jamás le había faltado el respeto ni la había forzado a nada, a nada como ahora…

Serena regresó de su ensoñación, sentía que se estaba atragantando, ya no podía más. El miembro del Príncipe era muy grande, tenía que reconocerlo, y su sabor ya no le era del todo desagradable, pero lo único que quería era que el príncipe sacara "esa cosa" de su boca.

\- Buen trabajo Princesa – dijo Diamante con voz entrecortada, al mismo tiempo que salía de ella lentamente y se inclinaba para limpiar con el dedo pulgar los rastros de líquido que le había dejado - Te ves tan hermosa así

\- Estas enfermo – dijo con desprecio Serena

\- Si Sailor Moon, estoy enfermo, pero de amor por ti

Diamante desamarró a Serena y la giró violentamente, haciéndola quedar boca abajo sobre la cama dejando levantada su cadera, lo que le permitía a Diamante tener acceso al trasero y las zonas íntimas de ella.

\- No Diamante, ¡por favor! – gemía Serena mientras se sujetaba de las sábanas y lloriqueaba

\- Te amo Serenity – decía mientras propinaba pequeñas nalgadas, hasta que decidió recorrerla con su lengua por completo.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó en el castillo; Serena era obligada a soportar que Diamante tuviera acceso a su parte aún más íntima.

El platinado príncipe la lubricó con saliva para después introducir lentamente su dedo meñique y someterla a las prácticas sodomitas. Ella no podía creer que la violara de esa forma, ¿no se supone que la amaba? Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese tormento terminara, que se cansara de jugar con ella y la dejara en paz.

El Príncipe Diamante tiró de las caderas de Serena hacia atrás obligándola a incorporarse para después girarla, de tal forma que quedaran frente a frente. Él recorría su cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra la sujetaba fuertemente de los glúteos.

\- Serenity – gimió – No sabes cuánto te amo.

\- Basta Diamante, por favor…

En respuesta, Serena recibió un apasionado beso del príncipe, quien después la sujetó fuertemente contra su cuerpo y dispuso por fin a penetrarla; lo hizo despacio, como si se tratara de la acción más delicada del mundo, no queriendo lastimar a su princesa.

Al sentir como el miembro viril del chico invadía su interior, Serena se sujetó del cuello de Diamante y arqueo la espalda, dejando escapar un leve gemido.

Diamante comenzó con un ritmo lento, para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a él. Poco a poco fue incrementando el movimiento hasta que la embestía rápidamente.

Aferrado al hermoso y frágil cuerpo, Diamante bufaba y gemía, en señal que el orgasmo estaba cerca. No pudieron evitar gemir; alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y con él, Serena se desconectaba totalmente de la realidad a la que había sido sometida, cayendo en un profundo sueño que la llevó a la inconciencia.

Diamante sentía los últimos espasmos provocados por el maravilloso orgasmo que acababa de tener gracias a la dulce princesa que ahora yacía desmallada en sus brazos. No podía evitar admirarla; era perfecta, parecía un ángel, inalcanzable…

Suavemente, fue sacando su virilidad de las entrañas de su princesa y la tomó dulcemente para depositarla a un lado de la cama, le dio un beso en los labios y se recostó junto a ella, disfrutando del efecto somnífero que la actividad sexual le provocaba, quedándose dormido, abrazado al cuerpo de la que ahora, y después de muchos siglos, era su Reina.

* * *

Hola!

Espero no haberme pasado de la raya con el lemon... pero es justo lo que debió de haber pasado cuando el sexy príncipe la secuestró (que perver soy xD)

Gracias a Mirel Moon y a Corazón de Diamante por sus reviews y a Majho Duran, Lizbeth Vara y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía FB.

No se pierdan el próximo domingo el final de este mini fic, y los invito a leer mi one shot **El amor de Serena** , final alternativo de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

No se olviden de pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	4. Cuarta parte: El fin de BlackMoon

_**Cuarta parte: El fin de Black Moon**_

Tuxedo Mask abrió súbitamente la puerta de la habitación del Príncipe Diamante. En medio del amplio dormitorio se encontraba una gran cama en la que 2 cuerpos yacían. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre y pudo ver como parte del largo cabello rubio caía hasta el suelo; inmediatamente supo lo que había sucedido.

El hombre de la cama se incorporó, dejando caer la sábana que le cubría hasta la cadera y volteo a ver al recién llegado. Sus miradas se cruzaron; una era de odio, la otra, de burla.

Teniendo la vista despejada, Tuxedo Mask descubrió a Serena sumida en un sueño profundo, solo cubierta por la delgada sábana sucia de la cama. Parecía una muñeca rota.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Qué le hiciste? – espetó con rabia el pelinegro del antifaz

\- Absolutamente nada que dos enamorados no hicieran. Ahora contesta, ¡qué diablos haces aquí y cómo entraste!

\- ¡Estas enfermo! Entrégame a Sailor Moon ¡ahora! - respondió con furia Tuxedo Mask.

El chico platinado saltó de la cama sin ningún pudor, dejando a la vista su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y enfrentó con ira a Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Ella es mia! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Guardias! Hay un intruso en el palacio.

Rápidamente, y aprovechando la desnudez del príncipe, Tuxedo Mask le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula, dejándolo aturdido y se dirigió a Serena, para tomarla en brazos, cubrirla con su propia capa y salir disparado por la ventana, llevándola de regreso al siglo XX, lejos del maniático que la había violado.

SxD

El Gran Sabio se encontraba en el cuartel general, con una mujer que utilizaría como nueva arma para apoderarse del Cristal de Plata y destruir a Sailor Moon, las sailor scouts, Tokio de Cristal y de paso al inútil y molesto príncipe al que hipócritamente había servido.

Estaba hablando con ella de sus planes, manipulándola como lo había hecho con la familia Black Moon, ordenándole deshacerse de todos, incluyendo el Príncipe Diamante cuando Esmeralda llegó.

\- Gran Sabio, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué es todo eso de lo que hablabas?

\- Esmeralda, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a su vez el Gran Sabio

\- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! – gritó colérica la peliverde - ¡El Príncipe Diamante es tu líder! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en matarlo?!

\- Black Lady, deshazte de ella – ordenó el Gran Sabio.

La mujer de cabello rosado luchó contra Esmeralda, pero al tener el favor del Gran Sabio, sus poderes eran aún más fuertes que cualquiera de la familia Black Moon, hiriendo a la mujer de muerte, dejándola agonizando en el piso.

\- Déjala ya Black Lady. Déjala que sufra su muerte.

Dicho esto, el Gran Sabio y Black Lady desaparecieron, viajando a través del tiempo al siglo XX.

Esmeralda yacía en el suelo con una gran herida en el estómago de la cual emanaba mucha sangre; sabía que su fin estaba cerca, pero tenía que hacer algo e impedir que ese traidor matara al Príncipe.

Como pudo, se arrastró hasta el interior del castillo en busca de Zafiro. Sabía que él era la única persona que podía ayudar a Diamante.

Zafiro la encontró en uno de los corredores del pasillo, sangrando. Horrorizado, corrió hacia a ella cayendo de hinojos, la tomó por el cuello y la espalda y la recostó sobre sus piernas.

\- Esmeralda, ¿quién te ha hecho esto? – decía Zafiro sollozando

\- Zafiro – dijo con dificultad – El Gran Sabio es un traidor – Un rictus de dolor cruzó su bello rostro, al mismo tiempo que la hacía retorcerse – Él quiere… deshacerse de tu… hermano – gemía.

\- Esmeralda – Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Zafiro, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su verde melena.

\- Tienes que… detenerlo…

\- Resiste Esmeralda

Esmeralda levantó su mano para acariciar el hermoso rostro que tenía frente así.

\- Zafiro… te… amo….

Poco a poco, todo se volvía opaco para Esmeralda, su visión se iba cortando dejando al centro el rostro borroso del muchacho que la sostenía. Pronto sintió como él elevaba su cuerpo contra sí y su cara se hundía en la obscuridad de su pecho. Después sobrevino la penumbra total.

Zafiro no podía creer que la mujer que amaba yacía muerta en sus brazos. La sujetó fuertemente contra sí y lloró amargamente; estaba completamente manchado de sangre.

Ordenó a los sirvientes del palacio que se encargaran de los funerales de Esmeralda mientras entretejía su venganza.

Decidido, viajó al siglo XX para enfrentar a ese maldito charlatán y abrirle los ojos a su hermano de una vez por todas. Ya era tiempo que esa estúpida guerra sin sentido terminara.

SxD

Serena llevaba días sumida en un profundo sueño; estaba siendo atendida en el templo Hikawa por las chicas y por Darien, mientras el caos reinaba en la ciudad.

El Gran Sabio, Diamante y esa mujer pelirrosa estaban haciendo un desastre buscando el Cristal de Plata, pero sin Sailor Moon, ellas no podrían detenerlos.

Darien estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de su novia. Lo único que hacía era dormir. A veces se retorcía en la cama debido a las pesadillas que tenía y la fiebre no cedía; estaba enferma, tanto física como espiritualmente.

\- ¿Qué haremos Darien? Si ella no despierta…

\- Tiene que hacerlo – contestó afligido el pelinegro.

\- ¿El Cristal de Plata no podría curarla? – preguntó preocupada Lita

\- Si, tal vez. Pero solo ella lo puedes usar – Contestó Mina.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

El muchacho se levantó de súbito de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Calma Darien – lo consoló Amy – hiciste lo que pudiste.

\- Vamos chicas. Andando – dijo Rei.

Las chicas salieron de la pequeña habitación dejando solo a Darien, que, con rostro demacrado y cansado miraba a su novia.

De repente, ella abrió los ojos, y al encontrarse con la mirada amorosa de él, no pudo evitar llorar.

El pelinegro rápidamente se sentó al borde de la cama, intentando consolarla.

\- ¡Serena!

\- Darien no me toques por favor, no lo hagas – su llanto fue aún mayor.

\- Calma Serena, todo está bien.

\- No, no lo está. Darien yo… - observó horrorizada sus manos, al recordar aquel tormentoso episodio vivido en Némesis – Estoy sucia Darien, yo ya no soy digna para ti – la chica se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- No digas eso. Lo que ocurrió… no fue culpa tuya

\- ¡No merezco tu amor!

\- Mi amor por ti nunca va a cambiar. Te amo incluso más que antes – el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, consolándola.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he llevado… así?

\- Una semana. Serena, Black Moon está destruyendo la Tierra, y sin ti no podemos hacer nada.

\- Pero… no tengo mi broche. Lo perdí cuando él… - Serena quedó en trance por un momento.

\- Nada de eso – Darien movió la cabeza, se incorporó y fue hacia un cajón del cual extrajo algo que posteriormente le dio a Serena.

\- Cuando fui a rescatarte, lo recuperé – el pelinegro extendió el broche hacia las manos de Serena.

\- Pero… no puedo Darien, no soy la misma, no soy fuerte…- Serena volvió a romper en llanto, acunando el broche contra su pecho.

\- Serena – el muchacho la confrontó dulcemente – Tu eres Sailor Moon. Eres luz, eres fuerza, eres eterna. Tu representas todas nuestras esperanzas.- Darien la tomó por los hombros y las lágrimas de la chica pararon. – Toma el Cristal de Pata y cura tus heridas. Ilumínanos con tu resplandor y nunca te des por vencida.

\- Darien…

El rostro de la joven se iluminó por un momento, e invocando el poder del Cristal de Plata, un hermoso resplandor de luz la envolvió, curándola, limpiando su cuerpo y su alma de todas sus heridas

Las chicas percibieron el resplandor de la Princesa en sus corazones, así que fueron al cuarto donde yacía Serena.

La encontraron de pie, transformada. Había vuelto; era la misma chica, y sin embargo, se veía tan diferente… más madura.

\- ¡Serena! – exclamaron todas la unísono

\- ¡Chicas! – y se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

\- Es hora de demostrarle a ese Príncipe Diamante quienes somos.

SxD

Diamante, El Gran Sabio y Black Lady estaban destruyendo la ciudad. El único objetivo de Diamante era encontrar a Sailor Moon y llevarla de nuevo a Némesis. ¡Al diablo el Cristal de Plata! Quería a la mujer, a la mujer que el destino se había empeñado en arrebatarle, y ahora que la había encontrado y que la había poseído, nada ni nadie iba a impedir que estuviera con él por el resto de la eternidad.

Se encontraban en medio del caos cuando escuchó la voz familiar. El trio dio la vuelta para toparse a las Sailor Scouts comandadas por una nueva Sailor Moon. Era ella, ¡por fin había aparecido! Sin embargo, se veía tan diferente.

\- ¡Ríndanse de una buena vez! – Rugió Sailor Moon

\- Vaya vaya, así que mi Reina por fin hace acto de presencia. ¿Dónde estabas amor? – preguntó sarcástico Diamante.

\- Yo nunca seré tu reina – dijo secamente la guerrera lunar y comenzaron a luchar.

Intercambio de ataques y golpes reinaba en la calle cuando Zafiro apareció. Su mirada enardeció cuando detrás de su hermano observó al maldito traidor con la ramera de cabello rosado a lado.

Lleno de rabia, Zafiro se dirigió a su hermano.

\- ¡Diamante! ¡Diamante! – gritó Zafiro

\- Zafiro, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos hermano, lucha a mi lado.

\- No Diamante, ¡escúchame! ¡Ese maldito Gran Sabio es un traidor! Nunca quiso ayudarnos, su único propósito es conseguir el Cristal de Plata para sí mismo y destruirnos, ¡él quiere matarte!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Diamante lo miró contrariado. Las Sailor Scouts no sabían lo que sucedía y se sentían confundidas.

\- Deja de pelear contra estas mujeres. ¡Olvida esta estúpida guerra! ¡Nuestro verdadero enemigo es él! Ya mató a Esmeralda.

Diamante se volteó colérico hacia el Gran Sabio, confrontándole.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – dijo, ardiendo de ira

. No haga caso de lo que diga su hermano, Príncipe Diamante. Él solo quiere deshacerse de usted para ser el rey de Némesis.

\- ¡Cállate! Hermano no dejes que te manipule – lo urgió el príncipe pelinegro

Cansado de la palabrería del príncipe Zafiro, el Gran Sabio hizo una seña a Black Lady quien rápidamente dio un ataque mortal, matando a Zafiro al instante.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Hermano!

Diamante corrió hacia donde yacía su hermano muerto y lo acunó en sus brazos.

\- Ahora es tu turno, Sailor Moon, que bastantes molestias haz dado – acotó la pelirrosa

Esta vez, fue el mismo Gran Sabio quien dirigió un potente ataque fulminante hacia Sailor Moon. Diamante soltó a su hermano y corrió hacía la mujer que amaba, protegiéndola con su cuerpo del ataque del Gran Sabio.

El impacto fue tan brutal, que Sailor Moon recibió en brazos Diamante y fueron arrastrados todavía unos metros más lejos. Diamante estaba herido de muerte y agonizaba.

\- Serenity – susurró el príncipe

\- Diamante – dijo horrorizada Sailor Moon, quien quitaba las hebras de cabello del príncipe, despejándole el rostro.

\- Serenity… perdo… name…

\- Diamante, resiste.

\- No Serenity… ya no… me queda tiempo

\- Diamante

\- Serenity…perdo… name por lo… que te hice… esta guerra… no debió ser. Perdona a mi… familia.

\- Diamante no mueras – gimoteó Sailor Moon, pues había descubierto que el platinado no era tan mala persona después de todo, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de luz y esperanza en esa vida tan obscura y llena de dolor que había vivido – ¡resiste por favor!

\- Serenity… te… amo

\- ¡No Diamante! Te curaré con el poder del Cristal de Plata

Pero ya era tarde. El príncipe extendió una mano hacia el hermoso rostro de la chica que lo tenía entre sus brazos y dio gracias a la vida haberla podido ver una vez más, ser ella lo último que viera.

Diamante no llegó a tocarla, antes de eso, exhaló.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, cubriendo a Sailor Moon y al cuerpo inerte del hombre que le hizo tanto daño, el hombre que, por fin, con su muerte, había sido liberado de la obsesión que su amor no correspondido le había provocado.

Fin

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, pues espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado. Tuvo un final trágico, pero como puse al principio, esta basado en el arco R. Ya más adelante escribiré más sopre el sexy Príncipe y tal vez lo haga feliz n.n

Gracias por sus reviews al invitado misterioso (me alegra que te haya gustado el capi xD, recordemos que Diamante no la violó como tal, pues él le estaba haciendo el amor) y a Lizbeth Vara y Majho Durán por sus comentarios vía FB.

Recuerden pasar por mi página en Facebook, Gabiusa Kou!

Besos estelares! :*


End file.
